I'm coming home
by Alexia93
Summary: Poco después de romper, Freddie debe mudarse por manías de su madre y nadie sabe nada de él en dos años... Nadie hasta cierto día en el que una llamada cambiará las cosas. One-Shot. Seddie.


**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí con otro One-Shot. Estoy algo (y por algo me refiero a bastante tirando a muy mucho) llorona, y me ha venido la inspiración para hacer un One-Shot. Os explico. Poco después de que Sam y Freddie rompieran (pongamos que tienen 16, 17 años), por paranoias de su madre, Freddie se tiene que mudar a otra ciudad. No mantiene ningún tipo de contacto con ninguna de las chicas por impedimentos maternos. Y bueno, el resto ahora lo leeréis. Espero que os guste. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

_-Me tengo que mudar a otra ciudad porque mi madre dice que no dedico tiempo suficiente a mis estudios por culpa de vosotras._

No he vuelto a ver a Freddie desde que nos dijo aquello. Y de eso, hace ya dos años. Ni Carly, ni Spencer, ni yo sabemos dónde está, en qué ciudad vive… incluso se ha cambiado el número de móvil y no responde a nuestros e-mails.

Hace ya dos años que siento que me falta algo.

Cada segundo que pasa me arrepiento de dos cosas. La primera es el haber dicho que sí, que la ruptura era mutua, aquella noche en el ascensor. Es cierto que no teníamos una relación normal como pareja, peo tampoco éramos normales cuando éramos solo amigos. Nunca hemos sido normales en ninguno de los sentidos que se le pueda atribuir a esa palabra, entonces… ¿por qué nos separo eso que tanto nos unía?

Y la segunda cosa de la que me arrepentía, era de haber salido corriendo al oír que se iba. No fui a despedirme de él al aeropuerto. No le dije que… que le sigo queriendo, que no quería romper con él. No fue mutuo. Lo único mutuo que hubo aquella noche fue que nos dijimos te quiero. Eso fue lo único mutuo.

Pero ahora es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás y no sé cuándo lo volveré a ver.

-Sam, ¿vienes al cine con Spencer y conmigo?

-No me apetece. Tengo sueño.

-Vamos – Trató de convencerla – Hace mucho que no vamos los tres al cine como antes. Te compraré palomitas, golosinas y todo lo que quieras.

-Que no tengo ganas Carly. No me encuentro bien. Ya iré otro día.

-Vamos Sam que seguro que…

-Carly… - le susurró Spencer – Hoy no es el mejor día para hablar de festejos.

-¿Qué?

-Sam nos vamos. Descansa y ponte mejor – Dijo Spencer mientras tiraba de Carly para sacarla fuera del apartamento – Coge todo lo que quieras de la nevera. Hasta luego.

Y cerró la puerta respirando agitadamente después de todo lo que había dicho sin pararse a tomar aire.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Carly.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-23 de… No puede ser… Es el cumpleaños de Freddie.

-Y hace dos días…

-Hace dos días se cumplieron dos años de la mudanza. Hace dos años que Freddie se fue – Dijo cambiando el tono de nerviosa a triste.

-Oye no te pongas mal tú o acabaremos todos llorando. Yo también le hecho mucho de menos y lo sabes, pero no podemos quedarnos sentado lamentándonos.

-Lo sé, pero es muy difícil.

-Mira. Ahora nos vamos al cine, nos ponemos morados a palomitas y mañana será otro día.

-Está bien.

Hoy cumple 18 años… Es mayor de edad. Tendría que estar aquí celebrándolo con nosotros y, sin embargo, está Dios sabe dónde con la loca psicópata de su madre que no lo deja ni respirar.

¿Por qué no responde a nuestros correos? Somos sus mejores amigas, soy su nov… su ex novia.

Seguro que ahora está con una chica de estas de revista de moda con la que todo tío sueña estar y se ha olvidado de Carly, de Spencer y de mí.

Pero… es que le hecho tanto de menos… pero es un idiota por no contestar a nuestras llamadas… pero es mi mejor amigo… pero seguro que no vuelve nunca y hace como si todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora no hubiera existido… pero es que…

Le quiero…

¿Ves? No somos normales. Le quiero y le odio a la vez. Le hecho de menos a muerte y a la vez deseo no verlo más en toda mi vida.

-¿Qué película vemos? – Le preguntó Carly a Spencer cuando llegaron a la puerta del cine.

Toda la ciudad estaba completamente nevada y llena de luces, pues al día siguiente era nochebuena. La Navidad estaba encima de sus cabezas, en el ambiente, en todas partes. Era una época en la que supuestamente todos tienen que estar contentos. Pero, en el fondo, tanto Carly como Spencer, estaban completamente tristes.

-Vamos a ver la de La Noche De Fin De Año que tiene pinta de estar bien. Además, sale Bon Jovi.

-Vale vamos.

Y justo entonces, se empezó a producir una de esas cosas a las que llaman milagros navideños, y el móvil de la morena empezó a sonar.

-Un momento Spencer.

-¿Quién te llama?

-No lo sé. Pone número desconocido.

-Cógelo.

-¿Sí? – Dijo Carly al descolgar.

-I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home – Oyó una voz muy familiar cantando al otro lado del teléfono.

-No puede ser – Casi susurró la chica llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Vuelvo a casa por Navidad.

-¿Quién es Carly? – Quiso saber el mayor de los Shay al ver que una lágrima se escapaba de los ojos de su hermana.

-Freddie. Dios mío. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no contestabas a nuestras llamadas ni dabas señales de vida?

-Tranquila Carly.

-Te echo de menos Freddie – Dijo sin poder contener el llanto – Todos te echamos de menos. Sam está por el suelo, se arrepiento mucho de no haberse despedido de ti.

-Lo sé. No llores Carly, por favor – Dijo él con la voz rota.

-No lo puedo evitar. ¿Qué es eso de que vuelves a casa por Navidad?

-¿Cuántos años he cumplido? Soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y quiero volver a Seattle con mi verdadera familia, le guste o no a mi madre.

-¿Pero cuándo vuelves?

-El avión sale en tres horas, si contamos el cambio de horario, allí será media noche cuando despegue.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Lejos. Mañana a las 8 de la mañana estad en el aeropuerto.

-Está bien. Hasta mañana y feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias. Feliz navidad.

-Bueno ¿qué te ha dicho Freddo? – Preguntó Spencer con impaciencia en cuanto Carly colgó.

-¡Que vuelve Spencer! ¡Freddie vuelve! – Gritó ella dando saltos y levantando los brazos.

-¿¡Qué? ¡¿Cuándo?

-Mañana por la mañana a las 8 tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto. Así que nos tendremos que levantarnos a las 6 para llegar a tiempo.

-Yo creo que a las 5 porque tendremos que levantar a Sam de la cama.

-Bien pensado. Vamos a ver la peli.

-Sam.

-Mmmm – Gruñó ella.

-Sam.

-Mmmm – Volvió a gruñir.

-Sam levanta que tenemos que ir a un sitio.

-Déjame dormir.

-Sam levántate o llegaremos tarde.

-Que me dejes dormir.

-Venga Sam, si no vamos a las buenas iremos a las malas.

-Déjame dormir Carly y no me levantes hasta que los cerdos vuelen.

-Muy bien. Tú lo has querido.

Se inclinó hacia su amiga, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-Bragas.

Automáticamente, Sam empezó a patalear entre las sábanas hasta que consiguió sentarse y señaló amenazadoramente a Carly.

-Sabes que odio esa palabra.

-Te dije que iríamos a las malas. Venga vamos, dúchate que tenemos que irnos.

-Pero ¿dónde?

-Ya lo verás.

-A ver que me aclare. Me habéis despertado casi a las 6 de la mañana, me he tenido que duchar con agua fría porque me habéis cortado la caliente para que me diera prisa, no he podido desayunar como toca ¿¡PARA TRAERME AL AEROPUERTO PORQUE TENÉIS QUE RECOGER A VUESTRO ABUELO? – Grite mientras avanzábamos entre la marea de gente que circulaba por el aeropuerto.

-Exactamente – Dijo Carly sin más.

-Recuérdame que te mate después de esto.

-Chicas son las 8 casi, vamos a las puertas de llegada de los vuelos o el abuelo no nos verá – Las interrumpió el mayor de los Shay.

-Yo voy al baño que me estoy meando – Dijo Sam dándose la vuelta.

-Vale, pero no tardes.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos Spencer le susurró a su hermana:

-Deja de temblar, pareces un flan.

-Es que estoy muy nerviosa.

Enserio… Voy a matar a Carly. Me ha hecho madrugar para venir a recoger a su abuelo. Yo con el humor por los suelos y ella haciendo que haga viajecitos innecesarios.

Es nochebuena y Freddie no está aquí. Yo no tengo ganas de estar aquí, solo tengo ganas de irme a mi casa a dormir y dormir hasta que él vuelva… Cosa que no va a suceder.

Me gustaba cuando él estaba aquí en Navidad. Cuando hacíamos el amigo invisible, veíamos películas, jugábamos a todos los juegos habidos y por haber. Todo.

Pero ahora me tengo que conformar con cenar, abrir los regalos y listo.

-Perdone señorita – Me dijo un hombre vestido de duende sacándome de mis pensamientos cuando pasé junto al enorme árbol del aeropuerto.

-Dime – Le respondí sin ganas.

-¿Le gustaría colgar un deseo en nuestro árbol?

-¿Cómo?

Entonces me fijé en el árbol y vi que estaba lleno de miles de papeles de colores colgados de pequeños hilos, y todos tenían algo escrito.

-¿Quieres?

-No creo en estas cosas pero… está bien – Le respondí tras unos segundos.

-Genial. Toma – Dijo dándome un papel de color morado y un bolígrafo – escribe aquí tu deseo y después cuélgalo en el árbol.

Me senté en la pequeña mesa que habían montado junto al árbol y, tras unos minutos de cavilación, escribí:

_Que la persona que quiero vuelva a casa._

Me levanté y colgué el papel del árbol.

-Una cosa. ¿Las puertas de llegada de los vuelos donde están?

-Por allí. Feliz Navidad.

-Igualmente.

-¿Dónde narices está Sam? Hace 15 minutos que se ha ido al baño y ya está empezando a salir gente – Se quejó la morena al ver que su amiga no llegaba.

-Tranquila que llegará a tiempo.

Tras andar unos minutos, divisé una marabunta de gente que salía de detrás de unas puertas y empezaban a abrazarse con gente, por lo que deduje que iba en la dirección correcta. Entonces ve un chico alto con un gorro con cuernos de reno y supe que iba en la dirección correcta, pues solo Spencer sería capaz de salir a la calle con ese gorro.

Empecé a caminar hacia ellos pero me paré en seco cuando toda la marea de gente se disipó.

Justo delante de las puertas de llegada había un chico con unas Converse negras, unos vaqueros, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de piel marrón. Era castaño y tenía una media sonrisa en la cara. Miraba en todas direcciones como buscando a alguien o algo.

No podía ser. Era imposible que estuviera allí. Pero estaba…

-¡Freddie! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas, aún a riesgo de que no fuera él.

Se giró y me vio. Era él. No cabía duda.

Empezó a caminar hacia mí, muy lentamente, como temiendo que se estuviera equivocando.

Yo no lo pude evitar y, tras avanzar unos pasos, hice lo que había hecho la vez anterior. Empecé a correr hacia él y empecé a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Soltó su maleta sin importarle que se la robaran y empezó a correr también, aunque yo era más rápida. Pasé junto a Carly y Spencer, que miraban la escena, bastante emocionados, y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba abrazada a Freddie después de dos años sin saber nada de él.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no contestabas a nuestras llamadas? No me puedo creer que estés aquí. Eres un idiota por no habernos hecho caso en estos dos años. Te he echado de menos. Siento haber salido corriendo y no haberme despedido de ti, soy una idiota. No fue mutuo. No lo fue, te mentí. No te vuelvas a ir por favor – Dije entre sollozos hundiendo la cara en su hombro.

-Tranquila Sam. No me voy a volver a ir, soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y quiero quedarme en Seattle con mi verdadera familia.

-Te mentí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te quiero. No fue mutuo.

-Yo también te quiero y lo sabes.

-No me estás entendiendo idiota – Dije mirándole a los ojos – Te. Quiero.

-Y yo tamb…

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, me miró fijamente a los ojos y entonces entendió a qué me refería.

Se inclinó y me besó. Fue igual que la noche que rompimos en el ascensor antes de media noche. No. Fue mil veces mejor.

Empezó siendo apenas un roce, pero, conforme pasaban los segundos, se iba tornando más y más apasionado; incluso desesperado, como si aquella fuera la última vez que podríamos hacer aquello.

Tras varios segundos… o minutos… no me paré a mirar cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, se separó, me volvió a mirar a los ojos y dijo:

-Yo también te quiero.

Sonreí y me di la vuelta para dar paso a Carly y Spencer que ya venían hacia nosotros con los brazos abiertos.

-Freddie.

-¡Freddo bienvenido!

Se abalanzaron sobre nosotros y nos fundimos en un abrazo de grupo, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Venga. Volvamos a casa. – Dijo Spencer recogiendo la maleta del suelo y andando el dirección al aparcamiento.

Justo antes de salir del aeropuerto pasamos junto al árbol de los deseos. Aminoré la marcha el tiempo necesario para mirarlo de arriba abajo y susurrar:

-Gracias.

Hace dos años la persona a la que quiero se fue y no supimos nada de él hasta hoy. Es nochebuena y estamos todos juntos cenando, jugando a todos los juegos habidos y por haber, abriendo regalos que hemos comprado y disfrutando de nuestra amistad.

Creo que es hora de empezar a plantearme que, eso que llaman milagros navideños, no son tan tontos como yo creía.

**Hasta aquí. No me paro mucho que tengo mil cosas que hacer. **

**Espero que os guste, que paséis una feliz Navidad, tengáis un genial año nuevo y mil cosas más.**

**Dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Besos ^^**


End file.
